ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kirata
I can only find 1 tiger in the area... north end of the clearing. Chernabog 04:17, 17 November 2006 (EST) Job the job was marked for verification... i just fought this, and kirata attacked once per round with an occasional double attack. she never 2-hred, but that seems to scream warrior to me. --Eleri 13:23, 31 December 2006 (EST) gob turns to tiger? when i first got there, i was the only person in beaucadine glacier. when getting to the camp, the two statues where up, 1 tiger, and 3 gobs. i decided to clear the zone, a few minutes later, only 2 gobs popped, two tigers, and the two statues. so it might be possible that the goblins can be tigers and vice versa. --- Possible, but the tigers are the placeholders. On a side note, you can sign your comments with your name and a time stamp by using the second to last button on the toolbar or by using the code "--~~~~". --Chrisjander 18:31, 17 February 2007 (EST) One of my friends that has camped this twice (two different characters) said that he thinks the dolls inside the Pso'Xja tower might be placeholders, too --RyoRiazaku 17:17, 23 May 2007 (CDT) --- I got these some time ago (easy, if not all that fast, fight as BRD/THF in the mid 60's); they rock in promy. 1 drop out of 3 fights. Has anyone ever worked out an average drop rate for these wonderful little toys)? I had always heard about 30%, which is what I got. I would agree that the dolls seem to be possible placeholders as well, tho the NM does not pop within the tower itself. He doesn't hit particularly hard, but he does hit fast. Paeon and Mambo were enough to keep me at steady HP, however. This kitty has a more powerful EnAero effect than what the weapon itself gives you x.x EricKei 23:03, 31 August 2007 (CDT) placeholder theory :*Although not verified yet, there seems to be a placeholder system for this NM as well. There are always either (two Tundra Tigers and one Living Statue) or (one Tundra Tiger and two Living Statues) around the tower. Whichever that has two spawned, the second one listed in Wide Scan seems to be the placeholder. Every time I camped this guy (seventh time tonight), I would kill the two statues at the same time with an AoE (including the tiger that shares a spawn with a statue). A minute later I would kill the tiger only spawn. Every time Kirata popped in the place of the tiger only spawn, which leads me to believe the PH is the tiger only spawn. Not sure if I will be able to verify this as I hate this NM with a passion. I'm 0/7 (starting back when my MNK was 25) and I'm almost completely done with all level capped events, so I doubt I will be back unless I am glutton for punishment. --Neowrath 04:52, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Camped this guy once only, but followed Neowrath's method and was able to spawn Kirata. There were two living statues when Kirata spawned. --Zythas 05:34, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Camped on the way back from finishing Tenzen path, only killed the single tiger roaming around the tower. Kirata popped with only 3 tiger kills (Killed about 9 hours after maintenance), killed on Darksday 1/1 drop. --WaIdorf 21:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I found it effective to kill all tigers in the clearing until there were two statues in the tower. After that only one tiger popped, and Kirata popped from that. Tigers in the clearing seem to roam around a lot, so trying to judge placeholder by location is difficult. --Skooshtastic 13:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I wish to affirm the above statement by Neowrath as true. Using Skooshtastic's method, I came into camp and found one statue and two Tigers. I then cleared the two Tigers until there were two statues. 5 minutes later I killed the lone Tiger. 5 minutes after that Kirata popped. Quixacotl (talk) 18:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Windsday Theory Iam 4/4 on the Cesti drop getting the 4th today, holding then reclaiming and killing Kirata only on windsday, placeholder is a tiger 100% i never kill anything else but the tiger surrounding the tower and the one in the passage you see just before you get to the tower. --Sonicuk 03:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Easy Fight as 59 Thf/Nin *Soloed by 51 Paladin with optimal gear. *Soloed by 54 THF/NIN with good gear. *Easily soloed by 52BLU/NIN. *Soloed by 51 MNK/DNC with use of 2hr. *Soloed by THF51/WHM25 with a 50 Stalwart Shield NPC. Pulled inside the tower to avoid gob aggro. *Extremely Easy SAM75/NIN didn't use shadows either I estimate 3500-4,000 HP. Chat Filters on so couldn't count NPC Fellow. DEF 309 HP 1376 had 1208 after fight Kirata hit me for 45 at best (critical) though only 3 times total hits recieved. Fought New Moon Ice Day 00:03AM EST~Itikuo 1/1. *Easily soloed as 54 THF/DNC, Kirata missed about 50% of the time, no food, no NPC. Kept up Drain Samba and used Curing Waltz when necessary. Fauchevont 01:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC)Fauchevont